The Disney Killer
by gypsybelleoftheopera
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and his targets are girls who look just like Disney characters. Who is he and why is he after them? Warning, this story contains lots of violence. Please r & r.
1. Snow White

Adriana was stuck at home with nothing to do. Her parents had gone out for some business dinner or something, so she was left on her own. And since she was too young to drive it wasn't like she could just go out anywhere. So what else is a fourteen-year-old supposed to do on a Friday night? Stay up all night on Facebook chatting with friends of course.

While she was doing so she heard a strange noise coming from outside her bedroom window. It sounded as if someone were singing. "One song, I have but one song. One song, only for you." She opened the window to see if anyone was there, but all she saw was her empty backyard. I know this song, she thought, but from where? Also she was curious as to who would be playing a romantic song outside her window. She didn't have any crushes or secret admirers or anything.

She ran downstairs and stepped outside, following the music hoping to find the source. "What the…?" She found an ipod attached to ipod speakers. As soon as she turned it on she remembered where she heard the song before; it's from Snow White. She hadn't seen it in years, but it she wasn't surprised that someone would play this for her. Her whole life people have told her that she looked just like Snow White, with her short black curls, brown eyes, and really pale skin.

Wow, she thought as she scrolled through the album list on the ipod. The entire thing is made up of Disney songs. She looked around, and despite the lights from the other houses she couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" she called out looking in the darkness. She was just about to go back inside when she felt an arm grab her waist and a hand cover her mouth. Then everything went black.

Eventually she woke up on the floor of a lit empty room. Once she regained full consciousness she was able to take in further details of her surroundings. The room had no windows and one door, and literally the only other thing in the room besides herself was a table with a shiny red apple on it. She then noticed that there was something different about her; looking down she saw that she was no longer wearing jeans and a t-shirt but instead a Snow White costume, complete with the yellow bowtie heels and red headband.

She stood up and made her way towards the door, jiggling the handle, but of course it was locked. "Hello?" she called out, banging the door as hard as she could. "Let me out!" She wasn't all that surprised when there was no answer.

She then glanced back at the apple. That thing has to be poison, she thought. Why else would I be locked in a room dressed as Snow White with nothing but an apple? She crossed her arms and gave a smug smile. I'm not going to eat it, she thought. I'll be out of here in no time.

Of course time passed and nothing happened. Adriana didn't know how much time though considering there was no clock in the room. All she could do was pace back and forth or sit on the floor, the emptiness of the room driving her mad. Her stomach started rumbling, but she refused to eat that apple. She glared at it, feeling as though it were watching her, waiting for her to crack. I would rather starve to death than eat you, she thought as if the apple could read her mind.

Eventually more time passed. Again she didn't know how much time but to her every minute felt like an eternity. However long it was, it was long enough so that not only was she hungry, but also thirsty. She continued to glare at the apple, only this time with an inkling of weakness.

Even more time passed. At this point she was laying in fetal position with her arms around her stomach from the pain of starvation. Her mouth was so dry from dehydration that she could barely produce any sound. In fact she was alone in that room for so long that she was beginning to forget what a voice sounds like, unable to hear anything other than her own thoughts from the deathly silence of the room.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at the apple desperately. She didn't care if it were poisonous, she wanted to feel the sweet feeling of its juice trickle down and refresh her throat. Dragging herself across the floor, she used every ounce of energy in her body to stand up, feeling lightheaded and aching pains throughout her whole body. She grabbed the apple and took a bite, and not at all surprised, the apple was indeed poisonous. As soon as she took that bite, she could feel the poison run through her whole body. She felt her heart stop beating and fell to the floor, dead, as the apple rolled out of her hand.


	2. Cinderella

Cindy stared at the clock; 6:45 could not come any sooner. She was really excited because tonight was the night she was finally going to meet her secret admirer. It all started about a month ago, she started receiving flirty, romantic emails from an anonymous source saying that he had a crush on her. After sending emails to each other for a while, they decided it would be easier to text. She had absolutely no idea who he was; the only clue he gave was that they have/had a class together at some point during the year. Whoever he is/was he's good at hiding it, she thought considering no guys in any of her classes even acknowledged her in such a way.

The more she stared at the clock, the slower it seemed to move. But eventually 6:45 came and she was released from class. As soon as she stepped outside she could see how dark it was. She pulled out her phone to read his most recent text, "Meet me on the top level at the far end of the south side parking structure. My car will be playing music. I can't wait to see you. 3"

She made her way over to where the text said to go when she saw a lone car playing music. That must be him, she thought. As she approached the car, the music wasn't exactly what she was expecting. "So this is love, hmhm, so this is love." All of a sudden a huge wave of nostalgia washed over her. When she was little Cinderella was her favorite Disney princess, especially because her name was similar and they looked the same, with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes.

She looked inside the car, and to her surprise it was empty. She then looked around and the whole level was empty except for her. "Hello?" she called out. She stood by the car, waiting. After about ten minutes she decided that it would be best to head back to her dorm. Suddenly she felt someone grab her before everything became black.

Eventually she woke up in an empty room with no windows. She was lying on the floor all tied up and had a bandanna tied around her mouth. She then noticed something that was different about her; her outfit was different. She was now wearing a sparkling light blue ballgown with long white gloves and a choker around her neck. She also no longer felt her hair upon her shoulders, now sitting in an up-do. Kicking her legs out from under her dress as far as she could, she could see that she only had one shoe on, a glass slipper.

She looked up at the sound of the door handle jiggling and a man dressed as Cinderella's prince holding the other glass slipper walked in. There was something frightening about this man; something messed up about him that made Cindy cower in fear. This man was by no means prince material.

The man bent down before her. "Why, my dear Cinderella," he said in a threatening, fake gentleness, caressing her cheek with a gloved finger, "how come you're trembling before your Prince Charming?" Holding the heal, he hit the shoe against the floor, causing it to shatter. With one hand he grabbed the back of Cindy's head while pointing the broken glass to her neck. "I believe I've found your glass slipper." Without another moment's hesitation he started stabbing and slitting the poor girl with the glass until her body and outfit were stained in blood and she lay limp and dead before him.


	3. Alice

The bell rang and all the kids rushed out of their seats heading for the door, all the kids except Allie. She snuck her sketchpad and pencil with her as she lined up to go out to recess. Once the kids were excused, they ran out onto the playground practically trampling each other. Meanwhile Allie went by herself to her corner at the edge of the playground and happily drew away. Allie was always a shy girl, and was never really good at making friends, preferring to spend her time alone drawing or writing stories.

She stood outside her school waiting until her mom finally came to pick her up. "Hi honey, how was school?"

"Good," Allie replied closing the car door.

"Sweetie I'm a little worried about you. I'm thinking about signing you up for a social help group."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Then how come I've never seen you invite any friends over?"

"Because I have no friends to invite. And I'm fine with that." Even though Allie being anti-social was mostly by her own choice, she sometimes did wish for a friend to talk to. Most of the kids at her school thought she was weird because she was always so quiet and in her own little world.

When Allie got home and went up to her room, she opened up her backpack only to find a folded piece of paper with her name on it fall out. She sat down on her bed as she opened it up and read it. "Dear Allie, Everyday I see you all by yourself on the playground, and it hurts me as much as I imagine it hurting you to see a beautiful girl like you not playing with friends. I know what it's like to not have any friends too, so I know how lonely it can be. I was hoping that maybe we could be friends and maybe find a time to play together, maybe on Saturday at the park if you want. I'll be waiting, so I hope to see you there. Love, your secret friend. P.S. Don't tell anyone about me, I'd rather we keep our friendship a secret."

Allie immediately put her note away and ran downstairs. "Mom, can I go to the park on Saturday?"

"Sure honey, just be back before 5." Allie's house was located about a block away from a park, and even though Allie was only ten her mother allowed her to go there by herself since she's proven to be responsible.

Allie ran back upstairs and closed the door to her room. She could feel the anxiety building up inside her as she anticipated for Saturday to come already. Unfortunately it was only Tuesday, so she still had quite a few more days to wait.

The next day at school Allie resumed her normal corner on the playground. As she sat there drawing she kept glancing up every minute or so looking around to hopefully catch someone maybe watching her. But nope, all the other kids were continuing their games and talking; she might as well not even exist.

She then looked over to the other side of the fence at the BMW parked along the sidewalk. Suddenly the window cracked open a bit when a red rose with a tag on the stem flew out. No one else seemed to be paying attention except for Allie. She got up and walked towards the fence while the window closed, reached her fingers through the fence as far as possible, and grabbed the rose, pulling it in closer towards her. It was a good thing that she was the only one who saw this because the tag read "For Allie." She looked up hoping to catch a look at her "secret friend," but the windows were darkened so she could only see her reflection. The bell rang, so she quickly hid the rose in her sketchpad and lined up for class.

Finally Saturday came around and Allie made her way to the park. She sat on the swings, waiting. If only I knew whom to look for, she thought. But her ears perked up when she heard the sound of a man calling her name in the distance. She jumped off the swings and ran towards the direction of the voice. The further she ran, the more she began to worry since she was getting pretty deep into the more foresty area of the park.

She finally saw the source of the voice, her "secret friend." When they met eye-to-eye, Allie didn't know whether to feel happy or terrified. As for the man, he smiled and ran up to her, holding his arms out ready for a hug. "Allie, you're here!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in his arms. "I was so afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?"

"I have my ways, Allie, I have my ways. Come," he took her hand, leading her even further away, "let's go play."

"I'm sorry," Allie said releasing herself from his grip, "I can't. I have to get home."

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to spend the day together." The smile on his face faded as he slowly approached her.

Allie walked backwards, cowering in fear. "I know, but…"

"So how come you've changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"Well I thought you were, well…"

"What? You thought I was what?"

"Younger."

"Oh, I see." Allie began to tremble as the man raised his voice. "A beautiful little creature like you can't dare to be seen with a disgusting, old man like me! Is that it?"

"No, I never said that!"

"Come with me!" The man grabbed Allie, holding her down as hard as possible despite her kicking and struggling and cries for help. But before any real attention could be drawn to her, he whipped out from his pocket a handkerchief and shoved it towards her mouth. A few moments later, Allie became silent, as she lay passed out in his arms.

When Allie eventually woke up, she was in an empty, windowless room. She noticed she was wearing a different outfit, a blue dress with a white apron and tights, black Mary Jane's, and a black headband. She lay there on the floor, all tied up and a bandanna in her mouth. She looked around the room to see it decorated with heart-shaped trees and bushes with roses in them. About half of the roses were red; the others were white that appeared to be painted red. As she squinted to get a closer look, she could see that the painted roses weren't covered in paint, but with blood.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood the man, only dressed as the Queen of Hearts. He held in his hand a scepter with a heart on top and an ax on the bottom. Allie struggled and cowered before him. "Poor little Alice, it seems you've lost your way in Wonderland. Except there's just one problem, there's only one way here and that's my way! Off with her head!" The man lifted his ax up and in one swift go the horrible deed was done.


	4. Wendy

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Mom, I'm twelve years old. Besides it's only for one night. I'll be fine."

Kathryn's mother was going out to dinner and Kathryn had convinced her that she was old enough to stay home alone. "Alright, make sure you walk the dog before it gets dark out, make sure all the doors and windows are locked, and don't stay up too late." Kathryn did as she was told and went to bed at a reasonable time.

Kathryn normally slept with her bedroom door open, so she was woke up to the sound of it closing. She looked up and gasped, for standing there in her room blocking her only exit was a man. She was about to reach for the phone to call 911, but he grabbed her before she could do anything. She felt a handkerchief cover her mouth before she passed out.

When Kathryn woke up she found herself lying on the floor, bobbing up and down. She looked down to notice that she was no longer in her pj's, but in a light blue nightgown with dark blue flats. Her light brown hair which was down was now pulled back into a ponytail with ringlets and a light blue bow to hold it up. She also noticed that her hands were tied up behind her.

Once she fully regained consciousness, she could see that she was not alone. Sitting there was the man from last night, dressed up as Captain Hook. "Good morning Wendy," he said twirling his moustache with his hook.

"Wendy? My name's not Wendy."

"Oh really? If you're not Wendy, then how did you end up here in Neverland on my ship?"

"What are you talking about? You kidnapped me!"

"Yes, from Peter Pan's hideout."

"Please tell me you don't seriously think that I'm Wendy and you're Captain Hook. You don't even look enough like…"

The man stuck his hook down the top of Kathryn's nightgown, shoving his face into hers. "I am Captain Hook and you are Wendy Darling!"

Kathryn couldn't help but look away from him when he did this. Once he pulled away she looked back up at him. "Okay then, what exactly do you want from me?"

"I want you to join my pirate crew."

"What pirate crew? We're the only ones here."

"Join me Wendy! Together we can rule the seven seas, and Neverland will be ours for the taking!"

Clearly this guy is insane, Kathryn thought. He really expects me to go along with his role-play. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll have to walk the plank!"

"Then so be it."

The man pulled his sword out and inched it towards her neck. "Don't get any ideas missy." Using his hook he helped her up while keeping the sword to her neck. When they walked out Kathryn could see that they were on a yacht in the middle of the ocean. Whoever this guy was, he either rich enough to own one or desperate enough for a boat to steal one, she thought.

There was already a plank laid out as if he knew she would pick the plank. Once Kathryn was on the plank the man released his hold on her and lowered his sword. He held it out pointing it at her back, so she had no choice but to walk forward. As soon as she jumped, the man waited until he heard a splash. Unlike the real Wendy, there was no Peter Pan to save her. As soon as he heard the splash, he walked away content knowing that in a matter of minutes she would soon be dead.


	5. Aurora

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, black bird, teach me how to sing," Mary sang. "If I cannot fly, let me sing."

Mary was extremely grateful that she had been cast as Joanna in her school's production of Sweeney Todd, especially since leads are almost always given to seniors and she was just a junior. Of course no one was surprised that she got the part, considering that not only did she sing the part perfectly, but looked the part too, with her long blond hair, brownish blue eyes and perfect figure.

"Mary, wait up!" Rehearsal had just ended and Mary was getting ready to go home when she heard someone call her. She turned around to see her crush, Bill, approach her. "Hey Mary, I was wondering, with opening night being next week, if you wanted to have a private rehearsal, just the two of us?"

Mary did everything she could to keep her cool. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Great! How about Friday after school, my house?"

"Perfect!"

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her before taking off. Mary kept calm until she got into her car. Once she was alone, she let out a scream of happiness. She had had a crush on Bill for as long as she'd known him, so she was really happy when he was cast as Anthony beside her. He was tall, with brown hair and eyes, handsome face, flat abs, and a voice to match up with hers. The only problem was that he was graduating in a few months so she didn't want to get too caught up in a relationship with him.

Friday came around and things were going perfectly up until they were practicing the Kiss Me scene. "Oh sir!"

"Ah miss!"

"Oh sir!"

"Ah miss!"

They had kissed before, but each time was only a stage kiss. But this time they were so wrapped up in making out with each other, that they completely lost track and gave up on the song.

"Mary, there's something I need to tell you," Bill said as soon as their lips parted, turning off the music. Mary's heart stood still as she looked at him. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, especially since I'm leaving for college in several months, but now I realize that I would regret not telling you instead." He wrapped Mary's hand in his. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, not to mention that you are the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met. Mary, I think I love you."

Mary fought back tears as she smiled, her heart beating twice as fast as before. "I love you too. I've always had feelings for you, but I was too scared to tell you for the same reason." For the rest of the day they forgot all about rehearsing and continued to express their love for each other.

On Monday at school, Mary opened up her locker to find a piece of paper fall out. She picked it up and read, "Meet me in the prop room on Wednesday after dress rehearsal. " She held it up to her chest, smiling before she stuffed it away and slammed her locker shut.

Once Wednesday came around, she decided to go to the prop room before changing out of her costume. When she walked in, she saw that the room was empty. "Hello?" she called out, looking around the room. She gasped when she heard the door slam shut behind her. She tried to open it, but it was locked, leaving her in the pitch black of the room. She tried turning on and off the light switch but nothing happened. Suddenly a light mysteriously turned on at the other end of the room, a green light. The only thing she could see was a spinning wheel. She approached it, only because it was the only source of light. "What the…?" But before she could put too much thought into what was going on, she felt someone grab her and she passed out.

Just as Mary started to regain consciousness, she felt someone kiss her on the lips. As soon as she opened her eyes, she gasped, taking in all the changes in her surroundings; she was lying in a fancy bedroom. She looked down to see that she was now in a blue gown as well as feeling a crown on her head. She also noticed that her arms were tied up, but not to the side of her body or behind her back, but around her front, her hands placed on her chest holding a rose. But the biggest surprise was the man sitting beside her, wearing a black and brown outfit with a red cape, watching her as he stroked her hair and face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said smiling.

She felt absolutely disgusted that this man, whoever he was, had just kissed her, especially considering that she was a minor. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am your prince, your true love. I freed you from the curse that was put upon you."

"Curse? What curse?"

"The one caused by the evil fairy Maleficent. She put you under a curse so that you would stay asleep until awoken from true love's kiss."

"What do you want with me?"

The man got off the bed and kneeled down beside her. "You are my one true love. I want you to be my bride."

Mary grimaced. "First of all, I don't even know you! Second, I'm only sixteen, I can't get married. And third, and most importantly, I'm already in love with someone else. And even if I weren't I would never want to be with you! There is no way that you could ever be mine or anyone else's true love."

The man stood up, glaring down at her. "I should've known," he said, his voice getting quiet and threatening, "that I could never deserve someone as beautiful as you."

He picked her up and carried her out of the room. She tried wriggling out of his grasp, but she was all tied up. "Where are you taking me?"

He took her down to the basement, and after what she saw in there she gasped in horror. Lying in a glass coffin was the rotting corpse of Snow White, while a disembodied Cinderella and a headless Alice lay on the floor. Against the wall was a coffin in which he placed her down in. "You wish to go back to sleep and wait for your _real_ prince to wake you up? Then so be it." With that he slammed the lid down, bolting her in, and walked away, leaving Mary with no choice but to wait for the kiss of death to free her.


	6. Eilonwy

The big dance was only three days away and Susan still didn't have a date. She wasn't all that surprised though considering she had never been asked out before. She opened up her locker when suddenly a piece of paper with her name on it fell out. She picked it up and read. "Susan, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I've always had a crush on you. I've admired you from afar since I'm too scared to tell you how I really feel in person. Will you go to the dance with me? I want our first time meeting to be special, away from the crowd and the noise. Meet me at 6:30 on the field. Love your secret admirer."

Susan could barely contain her excitement. For the entire day she couldn't concentrate because she kept thinking about her secret admirer. She caught a glimpse of every guy in school, trying to figure out who it is. Well whoever he is, he thinks I'm the prettiest girl he's ever seen, she thought. And Susan was very pretty. She was on the shorter side for being twelve, with long blond hair and dark blue eyes.

On the night of the dance she kept an eye on the clock. As soon as it was 6:25, she snuck out of the cafeteria past all the chaperones to get to the field on the other side of the school. She looked around, making sure she wouldn't get caught, but mostly to see if anyone else had snuck out to go to the field as well. She stood there waiting for about ten minutes, but started to give up hope. What if that note was just a joke, she thought.

She was about to head back when she saw someone approach her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. This can't be him, she thought. He's too tall to be in middle school. Maybe it's a teacher or a parent. But as he came closer to her she could see that he was unfamiliar to her. She wanted so badly to run away, but she was too scared to move, so she backed away. The man smiled a wicked smile once he was right in front of her, pinning her to the fence by holding her wrists in his hands. "I see you got my note."

She gasped, trembling in his grasp. "Who are you? How do you know about me?"

"That's not important." He pulled out a handkerchief and shoved it against her mouth, causing her to stop struggling and pass out.

When she opened her eyes, she could see that she was now in an empty, windowless room. She looked down to see that she was dangling above the ground, her wrists tied up against the wall. She also noticed that she was wearing a different outfit: a dark purple top with long white sleeves and a dark pink line running down the center with a knee-length pink skirt and flats the same color as her shirt, as well as feeling a headband around her head.

She looked up upon hearing the door open and in walked who she assumed was the man from the night before. She couldn't tell because he was wearing a hooded floor-length red robe with horns sticking out and a pretty convincing skull mask. In his hands was a large black cauldron with bubbling water in it, assuming that he had just taken it off the stove. He left and came back with various boxes and bottles in his arms. Without a word he started mixing in different powders and liquids into the cauldron. As soon as he was done he hurried out of the room as soon as possible when green steam started rising from the cauldron. The gas then started filling up the whole room, turning it into a foggy green haze. This gas had gotten into Susan's eyes, causing her to tear up, as well as getting into her lungs, causing a coughing fit. After God knows how long, she could feel the deadly gas tighten her chest as she hasped for air, having a hard time breathing. Before she knew it, she was dead.


	7. Ariel

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Between writer's block and being busy I haven't had any time to write. Also thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited it/alerted it, as well as for your enthusiasm and patience. It is very much appreciated. :D **_

Ugh, I hate Mondays, Jodi thought as she walked down the hallway. She opened up her locker when a piece of paper fell out with her name on it. "What the…?" she said as she opened up the paper.

"Jodi, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. For the longest time I've had feelings for you, only I've been too afraid to tell you. I want to finally talk to you and get to know you, so here's my number. Love, your secret admirer." On the bottom of the paper was a phone number.

Jodi could feel her heart skip a beat; she'd never had someone like her before. Immediately she felt her whole world brighten up around her at the idea of being in love. She didn't want to tell anyone though, especially her parents because of how overprotective they are.

As soon as she got home, she pulled out her phone and texted the number on the note. "I got your note this morning. I can't wait to get to know you. "

She put her phone down for two minutes before it vibrated. She couldn't help but smile when she turned it back on. "I'm so glad. I can't wait to get to know you too. "

For the next couple of weeks she kept in contact with her secret admirer. Every day they would text each other, sometimes for hours on end. Despite all of this though they never once talked on the phone. He never called her, and she didn't want to call him to make him feel uncomfortable.

Finally she got the text that she had been waiting for. "Jodi, I want to meet you in person. I feel ready to finally be with you."

Jodi hadn't been this excited since she first got the note. "I want to meet you too."

"I want our first time to be special. Which is why I want you to join me on my yacht tomorrow night."

Jodi's eyes widened. "Of course, I would love to!"

"Awesome! Meet me at the docks at around 7. My boat will be the one playing music. I can't wait! :D"

As she turned off her phone for the night, something just occurred to her. Crap, my parents! She thought. She didn't like lying to them, but at this point she felt like she had no choice.

"Mommy, Daddy," she said sweetly as she went into her parents room. "Can I spend the night at Vanessa's tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Jodi's mom said.

"How are you going to get over there?" her dad asked.

"Well since I just got my license, I thought that this would be the perfect chance to practice driving by myself."

"She does have a point," her mom said to her dad.

"You're right. Okay you can go."

"Yay! Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" She practically pranced back to her room, her heart beating with each step. She could barely sleep because she was so excited for the following night.

When the time came she made her way to the docks and walked around. Finally she saw the boat; it was the only one with lights on. As she made her way closer, the music became louder. "Wait a minute, I know this," she quietly said to herself, referring to the music. It was the opening credits music from The Little Mermaid. All of a sudden she could feel her childhood flash before her eyes.

The Little Mermaid was her favorite movie growing up, as well as Ariel being her favorite Disney princess. She loved how they both had long red hair and big blue eyes, and it was because of Ariel that Jodi wanted to pursue her love of singing. It was also because of Ariel that Jodi had hoped that she would find love at the age of sixteen. Listening to the music from the boat, she suddenly realized that her dream was finally coming true. In fact she almost started tearing up because of how overwhelmingly happy she was.

Not wanting to waste another minute longer, Jodi ran up onto the boat. "Hello?" she called out when she saw that the boat was empty. Suddenly out of nowhere, she felt an arm grab her waist and a hand cover her mouth. Before she could fight back, she passed out.

Jodi finally woke up feeling the sun shining down on her. As she regained consciousness, she looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her outfit from the night before. Instead she was now wearing a purple seashell bra and green fins. Her wrists were tied behind her back, as well as feeling her ankles tied together as well from inside the fins. The fins were extremely uncomfortable, considering how tight they were around her waist and pressing her legs together so that she couldn't move if she tried. She looked around to see that she was still on the boat, only now she was in the middle of the ocean.

She looked up and gasped when she saw a man appear from inside the boat. He knelt down in front of her, while she couldn't help but breathe heavily and look away as he lightly grabbed her neck. "Well, well, well, look what we've got here. It seems as if I've caught me a little mermaid."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Simple, I want you to sing for me."

"Really, that's it?" she asked, surprise at how simple his request was. "If I do, you'll let me go?"

"Of course. I'll let you go back home to your family, and you could forget that this whole thing ever happened."

As all of this was going on, Jodi could feel her heart break, knowing that there was no secret admirer all along. "If this is what you wanted from me the whole time," she said tearing up, "why did you do this to me? Why did you make me believe that I had someone who loved me?"

Something in his face changed. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he said sternly. He stood up, towering before her as she lay there helpless on the ground. "Fine," he said. "After all you came here looking for love, why should I deprive you of what you want?"

"What are you saying?"

"You want someone to love, well how about me?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what?"

"Well I thought…"

"You thought what? That the only possible way for you to love someone is if he were young and handsome, someone to sweep you away and for you two to live happily ever after together?"

"Well…"

"I knew it. You're just like the rest of them. We're going back to our original deal. Sing for me and I will let you go."

Jodi thought for a moment. Considering all that was happening, it wasn't as if he were asking for too terribly much from her. All she had to do was sing and then she could go home, so the sooner she did this the better. She took a deep breath and sang the melody Ariel always sang throughout the whole movie. When she finished, she looked up at her captor. As much as he tried to hide it, she could see that he had teared up.

As soon as he regained a straight face, he lifted her off the ground, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and her waist with the other. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm keeping my end of the deal. I said that I would send you home if you sang to me. I'm now sending you back to Atlantica where you belong." With that he threw her into the water. "Oh, and make sure you have your little fish friends untie you!"

Jodi tried as hard as she could to move her legs, but it was no use; they were stuck too close together. She could fell herself sinking lower into the ocean when all of a sudden she felt a blast of water push her away even deeper from the yacht sailing away. She tried to untie the rope around her wrists and push the fin off from her waist, but after minutes of struggling, she couldn't hold her breath anymore. With that her dead body sank to the bottom of the sea.


	8. Belle

Paige was ready to go home. After a long day of work all she wanted to do was go home to her father. Her mother had passed away when she was really young, so her whole life it had been just her and her dad, but she loved him and wouldn't have things differently.

As soon as she got home, she pulled up her car into the driveway beside her father's. "Dad, I'm home!" she called as she went inside. There was no answer. "Dad?" she called out again. She looked throughout the whole house as well as outside with no avail. As she looked around she noticed a piece of paper with her name on it on the stand next to the front door.

"Paige, I have your father. If you wish for his safe return, then you must agree to take his place. And if you even think about getting anyone else involved such as the police, I will kill him and then I will kill you. Oh, and by the way, if you decide to come, make sure you wear the outfit I left you."

Paige looked over to the box sitting on the steps. As she opened it she pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt and a blue dress and ribbon. "Oh my god," she whispered.

As soon as she finished tying her mid-length brown hair into a low ponytail with the ribbon she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like Belle. "Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "Let's do this." With that she got into the car and drove to the address on the note.

When she arrived at her location she looked up in awe. It wasn't exactly big enough to be considered a mansion, but it was a significantly big house. She approached the front door and rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. "Hello?" she called as she knocked on the front door. Again there was no answer. Just out of curiosity, she tried opening the door, and was surprised when it easily pushed open. She closed the door behind her as she walked inside, not sure of where to go or what to do next.

"Belle." Paige looked upstairs to see a man dressed as the Beast. From the neck down he was wearing a suit similar to the ones at Disneyland, while his face was covered in fake fur and prosthetics. He came downstairs to her. "I see you got my note."

"You said that if I came to take my father's place then you would let him go."

"You're right. Come with me." Paige followed him upstairs. "This is your home now so you could go anywhere you like, except for the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?"

"It's forbidden! Also you can forget about finding a way to leave."

"And if I tried?"

"I don't see how you could. I had all the locks in the house replaced with key holes, and I keep all the doors leading outside locked at all times."

"But what about the entrance just now?"

"That was different. I was waiting for you." He finally showed her into a fancy bedroom. "If you need anything, I will attend to you. And you will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He grabbed her stuff from her and slammed the door shut, locking her in the room.

"Wait!" she called out, banging on the door. "What about my father!" But there was no answer. She tried pulling on the door as hard as she could, but it was no use. Feeling overwhelmed by everything that had just happened, she fell onto the bed and cried.

Paige woke up to find that it was now dark. I must've fallen asleep, she thought as she got up. She tried opening the door again, only this time it was unlocked, so she decided to walk around. As she looked she saw that all the windows were bolted shut and that all the doors leading outside were locked. She decided to check out every room in the house, except for four of the rooms since they were also locked. Another thing she noticed was the lack of phones or computers anywhere. Whoever he is, he really went out of his way to make sure I don't escape and he doesn't get caught, she thought.

The next day there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

The "Beast" walked in. "Belle, I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because it was the only way I could get you to come here."

"But why do you want me here?"

There was an awkward silence that seemed to go on forever. "Come with me," he finally said, "There's something I want to show you." She followed him to one of the locked rooms. "It's to make up for last night. Close your eyes, it's a surprise." She did as she was told before he led her into the room. "Alright, open." When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a library that looked almost identical the one in the movie. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!"

"It's yours."

As the days passed, Paige continued to spend time with and get to know her "Beast." Of course this wasn't how she would ideally spend her time, but she figured that she had no choice and he was a decent guy. Although most of the time she questioned if the person she was with was really him or if he was simply playing a character, especially since he always referred to her as Belle and didn't even bother getting to know the real her. But she hoped that if she played along long enough then he would let her go.

About a week had passed when he wanted to do something special for her. When that night came, Paige came out of her room wearing Belle's yellow ballgown and had her hair partially up in a bun while he wore the Beast's blue and gold suit. They met at the top of the staircase and went down together for dinner. After they ate they danced along to Beauty and the Beast.

When they finished dancing, he led her out to the patio. "Belle, are you happy here with me?"

Paige didn't know what to do. On the one hand if she answered yes then she would be continuing his twisted game, but on the other hand she wanted to be completely honest. At this point she had had enough and was ready for this to end, regardless of the consequences. Besides, if he really wanted to continue his way, then this would be the part where he sends her home. "Honestly, no I'm not."

His face dropped. "But why?"

"Because I'm tired of playing this game of make believe."

"You think that this is a game?"

"I want to go home. I promise I won't tell anyone about all of this."

"This is your home now. You knew what you were getting yourself into by coming here."

"The only reason I did was to save my father."

"Belle, I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you."

"No you don't, you love a character. If you really loved me you would have gotten to know me, or at least called me by my real name. I know you know what it is because you wrote it on your note to me."

He sadly looked away. "I should have known," he said quietly, "that a beauty like you could never love a beast like me." There was something about the way he said it that she could tell he was serious.

"That's not why I don't love you."

"Then why not? Have I been nothing but kind and gracious to you?"

"Yes, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're basically forcing me here against my free will. The only way I could ever love you would be if I fell victim to Stockholm syndrome."

"So no matter what I do, you won't love me?"

"I won't love the character you're playing, but…"

"I am not playing a character!" he shouted, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "You have no idea what I have been through! You don't know what it's like to be cursed so that no matter what you do no one could ever love you because all they see is a monster! And yet the only reason you keep on living is the hope that one day someone would come along and save you from the loneliness, especially someone who knows what it's like to be alone. And I thought you of all people would understand."

Paige couldn't help but tear up during all of this. This still didn't change the fact that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him, but she did pity him. It gave her a better understanding of why he retreats to a made up relationship with a fictional character. The only reason for her to be there was so that he would have a physical representation of Belle and not a figment of his imagination. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity," he said coldly. She stood up and walked inside the house, but turned around one last time to see him sitting there looking so sad and pathetic.

Later that night, Paige switched back into her blue dress and continued to walk around. This time though, one of the previously locked rooms had now been unlocked. This must be the west wing, she thought. It was a windowless room with shredded drapery and broken objects, including a slashed portrait of the Beast in his human form from the movie. What caught her attention the most was a sparkling pink rose with a glass lid over it on a stand.

Just as she removed the lid and was about to touch the rose, she heard the door slam shut behind her. Standing there, looking as frightening as ever, was her captor. He pushed her aside as he put the lid back on. "Why did you come here?"

Paige backed away. "I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

"But it was unlocked this time."

"Do you realize what you could have done?"

He grabbed her and tossed her around, knocking her to the ground and beating her. "Please, stop!" she begged. But he didn't listen. He continued to scratch her and abuse her and violate her.

Once she was limp and couldn't fight back anymore, he carried her to one of the other previously locked rooms. As soon as he turned the lights on she screamed in horror. Lying there in what appeared to be the basement were four corpses of other girls, two of which were disembodied, and a coffin that she assumed had another dead girl in it. But what really caught her attention was that like her, they were all dressed up as Disney characters. He threw her to the ground and walked away. "You're a monster! And not just because you dress up like one!"

He took one last look at her. "I honestly thought that out of all of them, you would be my biggest hope. But I was wrong." With that he slammed the door, locking her in the basement.

She looked around, feeling sick from the stench of death that plagued the room. Her body hurt too much to even try to move, but she figured it was no use. She had no choice but to lie there until she withered away and was just another Disney corpse lying among the rest of them. And that's exactly how she died.


	9. Jasmine

Scott pulled up his car in front of Linda's house. After he got out he opened the passenger door to help her out and walk her to the front door. "Good night, my handsome prince."

"Sleep well princess." The two of them leaned closer and kissed before Linda slipped inside the house.

The next morning Linda received a text from Scott. "Come over tonight, I have a surprise for you. ;)"

Without any hesitation, she got in her car later that night and drove to his place. When she knocked on the door, it seemed to open by itself. Despite her confusion, she walked in anyway. "Scott?" she called out when she saw the empty living room. She heard the door close behind her. When she turned around she gasped in shock, for standing there blocking her exit was a stranger. Before she could say or do anything, he attacked her by shoving a handkerchief to her mouth, causing her to black out.

When she woke up she found herself on the floor in an empty windowless room. Her long black hair was now pulled up into a ponytail and she was now wearing a red strapless bra and harem pants with gold earrings, a snake bracelet around her right arm, and Arabian-style shoes, as well as chains around her wrists.

She looked up as she heard the door open. Standing there before her was the man from last night, only now he was dressed up as Jafar. "Good morning princess," he said as he smiled an evil smile down upon her. He turned his gold snake staff upside down, using the neck to grab her chains and pull her up to him. She lost her balance and fell against him, pushing herself away as quickly as possible. He pulled her in closer to him so that they were face to face. "Come with me."

As he led her downstairs, she gasped when she saw the living room. It was decorated to look just like when Jafar takes over the palace. "Don't even try escaping," he said. "I have every door and window locked and bolted up so that you can't leave." He sat down in his "throne" letting go of Linda. "Now be a dear and fill up that glass with some wine, and then bring me an apple from that tray of fruit over there."

"Get them yourself," she responded as she started to walk away.

The man flung himself towards her, turning her around by grabbing her arm with one hand and her neck with the other. "What did you just say to me?" he shouted.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," she gasped. He let her go and gave her a dirty look as he slowly turned around to head back to his seat. Linda couldn't believe what was happening to her, being kidnapped and forced to play dress up with a psychopath, the worst part being that her life was depending on it.

She did as she was told. Again using his staff he pulled her closer to him by the chains as she held up an apple. "It pains me to see you reduced to this Jasmine." He took a bite. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He picked up a gold crown sitting next to him and presented it to her. "What do you say my dear? Why, with you as my queen…"

Linda picked up the glass and splashed the wine in his face. "Never!"

"I'll teach you some respect!" The man knocked her down. Suddenly another wicked smile spread across his face. "Oh, Genie." He looked over to wear a Genie plushy was sitting. Oh my god, really? Linda thought. "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." As he turned around to face the plushy, Linda could see a set of keys dangling from inside of his robe. "Don't talk to me, you big blue lout!" he shouted at it. "You will do whatever I order you to do, slave."

"Jafar." The man turned around from his plushy as Linda stood up, putting the crown on her head. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

His smile returned. "Hm, that's better," he said tossing the plushy aside. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about myself." As Linda continued to compliment him by reciting the rest of Jasmine's bit from the movie, she approached and wrapped her arms around him, reaching for the keys. When she noticed that he was starting to notice her getting the keys, she leaned forward and kissed him. While she was kissing him she grabbed the keys and started pulling them out and trying to unlock her chains.

"That was…" He then noticed the keys in her hands, grabbing them from her and putting them back in his robe. "How dare you try to escape from me!"

Grabbing her by the chains, he led her down to the basement where she saw the corpses of the other girls. But what really caught her attention was the giant hourglass in the corner of the room with a door on it and another door to keep the sand from filling up. "Okay, how did you get this?"

"By magic of course!"

"No seriously, all role playing aside, how did you get this?"

The man looked around as if he didn't want anyone else to hear despite the two of them being the only living people around. He pulled her in close to him so that the sound of his breathing was loud to her. "I bought it online and installed the doors myself," he whispered. He then unlocked and opened the door, pushing her and locking her inside. "Princess, your time is up!" He pulled the lever that opened the top door, causing sand to pour on her. With an evil laugh he turned off the lights and closed the door as he left the basement, leaving her to drown and suffocate in sand.


	10. Pocahontas

Irene got out of her car and walked up to the animal shelter. Every week she would spend several hours volunteering, and it was always the highlight of her week. She was busy bathing one of the dogs when she looked up and saw a man talking to the owner of the shelter as he gave him a volunteer badge. Huh, new guy, she thought before continuing on with her business. And yet no matter what she was doing, he was always there with her. Whenever she would look over at him, she would always catch him quickly looking away as to not get caught watching her. Throughout the day she had considered just going up and talking to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, hoping that he would eventually go to her.

Just as she was leaving, she noticed that he was heading out as well. "Hey, you!" she called. The man turned around, pointing to himself to make sure that she was addressing him. Crap, I don't know what to say, she thought. "I couldn't help but notice you around the shelter today. You're new here aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you didn't speak to anyone, and I don't know if it's a coincidence but you were always in the same room as me."

"Well one thing you should know about me is that I'm a pretty shy person, and it's hard for me to start talking to people."

"But why were you trying to catch my attention?"

"I don't' know. Maybe it's because you seem like a nice person, I guess."

She put her hand out. "I'm Irene."

The man took her hand. "John. John Smith."

"Seriously, John Smith? Just like the guy in Pocahontas?"

"I know, I know, I've been through this before, and yes."

"That's funny because people have always told me that I look just like her." Like Pocahontas, she was tall and thin with long, straight black hair, dark eyes, and reddish tan skin.

"Yes you do. Too bad I don't look anything like John Smith though."

They continued to talk and exchange phone numbers before heading home for the night. For the next few weeks, they continued to talk to each other during their time at the shelter. One night after work Irene was being picked up by her friend Michelle to go hang out. She exited the building with John before heading to her car. When she got in, her friend looked at her in disgust. "Who was that guy you hugged?"

"Oh that's John. He just started volunteering a few weeks ago."

"You two aren't…"

"What? No, of course not! He's just a friend. I swear I have no interest in him whatsoever."

"Okay, good. You could do so much better. He hasn't made a move on you, has he?"

"No, why?"

"Judging by the look on his face when you left he seems pretty into you."

"That's ridiculous. Like I said, we're just friends."

Given what happened the following week, Irene was pretty sure that she had jinxed her relationship with John after her conversation with Michelle. "Hey Irene, you're not busy tonight, are you?"

"No, why?"

"Good, because I have a surprise for you!"

When they were done for the day, John made her follow him to his car. "A BMW? Nice."

"That's not the surprise. My lady," he opened the passenger seat of the car, "you're ride awaits."

"Oh, I thought you were just going to show me something."

"Yes, but we need to get there first."

Irene shrugged and got in the car. "Okay." John closed the door and got in the car, pulling out of the parking lot. "So after your surprise you'll bring me back here? After all I have to get back to my car."

John looked over and smiled. "Of course."

By the time they got to their destination it was already dark out. Irene looked around, noticing that the only thing surrounding them was nature. There were barely any lights other than the stars and the moon. He opened the passenger door and helped her out before opening the trunk and pulling out a basket. "Come with me," he said taking her hand, leading her deeper into the park. After a while he let go and set the basket down, pulling out a blanket and setting it to the ground. "I thought it would be fun to have a little picnic in the moonlight."

Irene's heart pounded nervously. "Oh my god, John, you didn't have to do this."

"I know." He took her hand again and sat her down beside him on the blanket. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I just thought it would be nice. Something a little different, you know?"

"John, is there something you want to tell me? Because if there is then please just tell me."

John paused for a moment. "Okay, you caught me. I've been attracted to you since the moment I first saw you. And I feel like we've been friends long enough that I can just come out and be honest with you. So, with that said," he took her hand again, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Irene looked up, horrified at his offer. She liked him as a friend and thought that he was a nice guy, but she just didn't find herself attracted to him in any way to consider being in a relationship with him. "Wow, John, I don't know what to say."

The look on his face dropped. "I recognize that tone. The answer is no, isn't it?"

"Look, John," he pulled himself away from her. "You're a nice guy, and you're a good friend, but…"

"But it's not enough to want to be with me. I understand. This isn't the first time this has happened." She could tell that he wasn't trying to guilt her, and she did feel sorry for him, but it wasn't enough to change her mind. He shook the sadness away and looked up at her. "Let's just have things go back to the way they were and forget this ever happened."

As much as Irene wanted to forget, knowing that this would forever scar their friendship, she knew that she couldn't. But at the same time she wanted to continue their friendship as before, so she agreed.

John smiled. "Okay, good. Anyways, I have something for you." He reached into the basket and pulled out a bag. "A little birdie told me that someone here has a thing for cornbread muffins. I baked them myself last night."

Irene's face lit up. While most girls go head over heals for cookies and cupcakes, Irene's weakness was cornbread muffins. He pulled one out and handed it to her. "Oh my goodness, thank you!" She took a bite.

Before she could continue eating, she suddenly felt dizzy. "Irene, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I don't know. I feel…" Suddenly she collapsed into John's lap, completely passed out.

Later Irene was awakened by the smell of death around her. Her eyes were barely open when she suddenly opened them as wide as she could from shock. All around her were dead bodies of other girls. She wanted so badly to scream, but there was a bandanna in her mouth. She looked down and noticed that she was now wearing a different outfit; a one-sleeved knee-length dress that looked like it was made of some animal skin, a blue necklace with a white teardrop pendant, and an orange painted tattoo on her right arm. She was on her knees, her arms tied around a pole holding up the ceiling.

She looked up when she heard the door open and saw the lights turn on. Standing there in the doorway was John, only now he was dressed up as Ratcliffe from Pocahontas. "John!" she muffled.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've caught me here. If it isn't one of those savages."

"Savages!" she muffled.

"Look at you. So pitiful, so disgusting, you red devils don't deserve the privilege of being called human. I'm sending you back to the hell from which you came." He lifted his musket and pointed it at her, before lowering it again. "Oh, and by the way, my real name isn't John Smith, just so you know," he said with an evil smile. He then picked the gun back up and without a moment of hesitation, shot Irene right through the heart.


	11. Esmeralda

"Kevin!" Demi called as she found him in the living room. "I'm going to work."

"Okay, have fun."

"Yeah right, like the night shift is ever fun." They kissed before she headed out the door.

As she drove off, she felt bad as always for never telling her boyfriend where she was really going. Yes she was going to work like she said, but that's where the truth ended. She had told him that she works at a clothes store, when really that wasn't true. But she was afraid to tell him where she really worked for fear of losing respect from him. After all, she lived in a tiny apartment with a job that barely supports her, so she needed to be with him so she wouldn't end up in total desolation. Since the economy is so bad and no one is hiring, it's not like she could just find another. And going back to school was out of the question because she completed four years of undergrad as a dance major, again leaving her without a desirable diploma and no money.

When she finally arrived she entered through the back door. She walked inside, greeted by the other girls who worked with her while she changed into her costume and put on her makeup. She had walked into the dressing room as Demi, but as soon as she steps into the crowd, she would be her alter ego, Esmeralda. She had chosen the name Esmeralda since her favorite movie as a kid was Hunchback of Notre Dame, and not only did Esmeralda look like an older version of herself, but after seeing Esmeralda dance she wanted to be just like her when she grew up, which is why she devoted her life to dancing.

As soon as she stepped out, she was surrounded with flashing lights and sleazy men who groveled all over the other dancers like her. Demi walked onto the stage and danced around the pole as men cheered her on, throwing money at her. While she did love the attention and doing the thing she loved, she always hated herself for getting it this way.

As she walked away, a man approached her. "Esmeralda." She looked over at him. "There you are."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but I know you." He must be a regular customer, she thought. It seemed like the only logical solution for not being creeped out. "How much would it cost for me to get a private dance from you?"

"However much you've got. And remember, the more you pay, the better the experience."

"Will this suffice?" he asked pulling out a fifty. Demi reached for the bill but he pulled it away. "No. Dance first, and then I'll pay."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. I get my money up front. Pay now, or no dance." He reluctantly lowered his arm as she pulled the bill out of his hand and stuffed it to her side. "Let's go."

The man grabbed her by the wrist and led her to a private room where she danced for him. If there was anything she hated more than dancing at the pole, it was these personalized dances, especially since the customers tended to be older and/or creepy. Either way they were all pathetic losers who wouldn't be caught dead with a girlfriend, which is why they go to the club to satisfy their needs.

When she was done she was about to head out when he grabbed her again. "What are you doing? I've done my job."

"There's something else I want you to do for me."

"What?" she demanded frustrated and impatiently.

"How much would it cost for me to buy you for the night?"

"Oh no, I don't do that."

"Why do I get the impression that you're lying to me?"

"Look buddy, just because I'm a dancer doesn't mean I'm a prostitute. This is a dance club, not a brothel. I would never allow myself to sink so low as to sell my body to creeps like you."

"Oh really? How do you explain the last ten minutes? Did I not pay you to use your body to provide me pleasure?"

"That's different! I'm not going to have sex with you!"

"Then you leave me with no choice."

He pulled her in tightly, one hand around her wrists while the other arm wrapped around her body so that she was pressed up against him. "Let me go!"

She could see that by raising her voice, he was starting to get worried about attention being called to him. "Shut up!" he shouted as he slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You son of a…" Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her by the neck, forcing a handkerchief to her mouth. Suddenly she began to black out.

When she woke up, she looked down to see that instead of her costume, she was now wearing a plain white dress. She was down on her knees surrounded by logs, her arms and waist tied around another log attached to the ground. She tried to stand up, but the space she was in was too tight. Oh my god, she thought. I'm in a fireplace.

Suddenly a black robe stood before her before the owner of the robe crouched down so that they were face to face. She gasped when she saw the man from the club wearing a black triangular hat with a red veil in the back holding a burning torch.

"The time has come gypsy. You stand on the brink of the abyss, yet even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me, or the fire!" Demi spit in his face, giving a look of absolute hatred. Without a moment of hesitation he lit the logs on fire, smiling wickedly as she burned alive.


	12. Megara

Megan sighed as she stared at the clock. She hated having to take a night class, but it was the only time that was available for the class she needed by the time she had signed up. As soon as class was released for the night, she was ready to go home. But what sucked for her was that because there was no parking by the time she had arrived, she had to park across the street. She had crossed the street and was almost at her car when out of the darkness she felt an arm wrap around her thin body and a hand shove a handkerchief to her mouth, causing her to pass out.

When she woke up she noticed that she was back at school, only her outfit was different and she was on the ground tied up in chains. Her long brown hair was now pulled back into a ponytail, and she was now wearing a long, Grecian pinkish-purplish dress. She noticed the fence and ruins around her. Several months ago there was an accident that had caused one of the buildings on her campus to become ruins. Megan tried calling for help, but the chains covered her mouth. She looked up upon hearing one of the pillars that held up the building falling and heading right towards her. Before she had any time to think of an escape, it was too late. The pillar fell right on top of her, and along with the pressure from the chains, crushing her to death.

**Author's Note: I know this is the shortest chapter to date, but that's just because her death was quick and simple without any personal involvement from the killer. It was meant to be short.**


	13. Mulan

Lea was home alone for the night, which for her meant a night of TV and junk food. As soon as her parents left to go out to dinner, she had called to order a pizza. She didn't have to wait long though when she heard the doorbell ring after about fifteen minutes. When she opened the door, she stood there shocked, for standing there was not a pizza delivery person. She gasped, for standing in front of her was a man wearing a large hood that covered his face. She tried to close the door, but he pulled out a sword and stabbed the door to the wall. She then tried to run past him, but he caught her in his arms. "Let go of…" but before she could finish her sentence she felt a handkerchief being shoved to her mouth, causing her to pass out.

When she woke up, she found herself in an empty, windowless room. She was tied up on the floor with a bandanna in her mouth. Also her outfit had changed; she was now wearing a floor-length white dress with a sleeveless, low-cut v-neck knee-length dark blue dress over it with a dark red waist and neckline, with a light blue long puffy sleeved shirt underneath, a long pink band around her waist, and flats the same color as the dark blue dress. On top of all of that, her formerly long black hair that went past her shoulder blades was cut barely past her shoulders.

Lea looked up as she heard the door open. Standing there towering above her was the man from last night. She tried cowering away, but she could only move so much. He then took off the hood, revealing to be a white guy pretending to be Shan Yu from Mulan. He bent down to her level, running his finger along her cheek while smiling an evil smile. "Looks like I found my little soldier boy." He pulled out his sword, picked her up by the neck, and with a swift blow ran the sword straight through her.


	14. Jane

_**Author's Note: Again sorry for the long wait. Now that I'm back at school I won't be able to update it as frequently as before, but I will asap. Also again thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited it/alerted it. 75 reviews, 17 favs, and 21 follows? I can't believe it! I feel so loved! You guys are just too awesome! :,D**_

Jane loved her job working as a tour guide at the zoo. Most often her groups consisted of young children who were on field trips, and she always felt satisfaction whenever she would talk about whatever animal they were looking at and their faces would just light up seeing all the animals.

Jane was always fascinated with animals herself. She loved learning about them, which is how she knew everything about all the animals at the zoo without doing any extra research. Despite her love of all living creatures, her favorite animals were definitely primates. She has always been curious about how humans and primates are so different and yet so similar, even as a child. Because of this she would often be nicknamed Jane Goodall or asked about where Tarzan is. Of course Jane didn't mind, in fact she considered these compliments.

Even though Tarzan is her favorite book and she loves all the movies, her favorite has always been the Disney version, since that's what started her fascination with the story as well as zoology. She loved the fact that not only did she have the same name as the main character, but she looked just like her too, with mid-length light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Plus she also developed a crush on Tarzan, hoping that when she has a boyfriend he'll be just like him.

One day after working her shift, she walked into the office to sign out and head home when one of her friends stopped her. "Hey Jane, you got a present here."

Jane turned around to see her friend hand her a bouquet of flowers. "Oh my, they're absolutely lovely!" she exclaimed as she took them.

She sniffed them when she noticed a note with her name on it tucked away. She set the flowers down as she opened up the note. "Dear Jane, I have been an avid visitor of this zoo for a while, but it wasn't until I saw you that I had a specific reason to come more frequently. I have watched you for quite some time; your passion and beauty more amazing than any animal I've seen here. I have even snuck into your tour groups, if only for the reason of seeing you up close. I have wanted to introduce myself to you, but alas have been too shy to do so. I hope you accept these flowers, as well as my invitation to come meet me and allow me to take you out after work tomorrow. I will be in the parking lot, waiting outside my car. I can't wait to finally meet you face to face. Love, your secret admirer."

"So, who's it from?"

"A secret admirer. I can't believe it, I have a secret admirer! And he wants to take me out tomorrow!" For the next twenty-four hours, Jane could not stop thinking about what awaits for her after work.

Finally the time came. Jane decided to bring an extra set of clothing so she wouldn't be stuck in her work clothes for when she meets him. After signing out and changing, she headed out to the parking lot. She looked around and saw a man standing outside a nice car. He said that's how he would wait for her, but there was something about him that questioned if he was the one, so she continued to look. After going around in circles, she had to face the fact that the man standing next to her car was her admirer. She was disappointed because he wasn't good looking at all, but she decided to give him a chance anyway and see what happens.

The man looked up from his phone when he saw Jane approaching him. "Jane, my dear," he said smiling. Jane couldn't help forcing a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"Of course."

"Come with me," he said as he opened the passenger door to let her in. Once he got in the car they drove off.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jane asked.

"Oh you'll see."

After driving for a while, he pulled up in an empty parking lot. "Where are…" Before Jane could finish her sentence, the man grabbed both her wrists with one hand and shoved a handkerchief to her mouth with the other.

When she woke up she was on the floor in an empty windowless room. She noticed that she was now wearing a yellow dress with mid-length sleeves with a ruffled skirt that went just passed her knees with white frills on the bottom, a purple tie attached to the white collar on top, her hair pulled back into a bun with a safari hat, white gloves, and grey and brown boots. Also she was all tied up and there was bandana in her mouth.

Suddenly the door burst open and standing there was a man, she assumed the same man from before, in a gorilla suit. The man banged his fists against his chest before picking up Jane with both hands by the neck. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter he held her. Suddenly after minutes of struggling, she lay limp and lifeless in his hands, having been choked to death.


	15. Giselle

Amy was prepping herself in the mirror when she stopped for a moment to look at her reflection. Suddenly out of nowhere she felt two arms wrap around her waist, causing her to scream and jump. She turned around, and standing there was her boyfriend James. "Hey beautiful," he said smiling. Amy smiled back before turning back to the mirror. "What's wrong?"

Amy took a deep breath. "We're getting married tomorrow. It's all happening so fast."

"Don't stress yourself out about it. Tomorrow is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, enjoy it. Now come on," he said straightening his tie, "we're going to be late for the wedding rehearsal." He kissed her on the cheek before heading out.

They drove to the hotel where the rehearsal was taking place. As for the rehearsal itself, everything went smoothly and perfectly. After the rehearsal was over, Amy headed for the restroom. "Pull up the car to the front, I'll meet you there," she told James. Once she was done and opened the door, a hooded figure stood there blocking her way. He pressed her against the wall, an arm wrapped around her body while holding her wrists together, while the other hand shoved a handkerchief to her mouth, causing her to pass out.

When she woke up, she found herself in a hotel room. As she sat up, she noticed that her look was completely different. Her long reddish-blond curls were now pulled back into a bun while the rest of her hair remained down, a tiara, a silver necklace with what she assumed were matching earrings, white gloves that didn't cover her hands, and an extremely large, poofy, and shiny wedding gown with giant poofy sleeves, a butterfly above her left breast, and a flower on the left side of her waist.

She looked up and gasped as she saw the door to the balcony, which was covered by the curtain, open and a man walked in. "Oh good, you're awake," he said smiling.

Amy wanted to feel comforted by the man's smile, but she was too scared and confused to do so. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man sat on the bed beside her. "I found you passed out in the hallway last night, and you were dressed like this. I don't know what happened to you before, but I brought you to my room so you would be safe."

"Oh, well, thank you." She stood up. "How very kind of you, but I'm afraid I'm actually getting married today and I need to go home and get ready."

"I understand. But before you go, come with me. I'd like to show you something." He stood up and headed back towards the balcony, motioning her to follow. As they stepped outside, they were greeted with a spectacular view, along with the sun rising in the distance. "You're lucky. You seemed to pick a beautiful day to get married. I just thought I'd share this with you since you have to leave soon, after all, on such a special day, how could one not be grateful for such a beautiful sight?"

"Yes, it is awfully beauti…" All of a sudden Amy felt herself being pushed over the balcony. And considering that they were on the top floor of a twelve story building, it was an awfully long fall for her, ultimately leading to her death.


	16. Tiana

Rose spent the last five minutes staring at the clock. As soon as it read ten, she immediately threw her apron off and bolted out the door. It was hard, working three on-campus jobs on top of her academic schedule, but she didn't have much of a choice. Her parents helped to pay for her education as much as possible, but given their financial situation they could only do so much. And she did have a scholarship, but again, it didn't help as much as they hoped.

Luckily her school was within walking distance of her house, so she was able to walk to and from school. She couldn't afford to go to school somewhere far enough that she would have to live on campus, and even if she did go someplace that was close but too far to walk, gas was too expensive. Her parents weren't too thrilled with her walking alone at night and offered to pick her up, but she refused, bringing up the point that she was nineteen and a big girl.

As Rose was walking home, she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned around, but she was alone. "Hello?" she called out. There was no response, so she continued on her way when she heard her name again. "Who's there?" Again there was no response. "Whoever you are show yourself!"

A man appeared out of the shadows. "As you wish, my dear," he said with an evil smile. She gasped as he approached her. She turned to run, but she didn't go very far when he came up from behind, shoving a handkerchief into her mouth, causing her to pass out.

When she woke up, she found herself bound and gagged on the floor of a windowless, empty room. The only other thing in the room was a table that appeared to have something on it, but she couldn't tell what from the ground. Her long black hair was now in a bun, with a green tiara-like headband. She was wearing a sleeveless, poofy, sparkly gown with layers of different shades of green, along with a flower on her right hip with leaves and vines coming down, light green gloves, and a green necklace with a blue gem in the center, along with what she assumed were matching earrings.

The door burst open and standing there was a man, whom she assumed was the same man from the previous night, in a frog suit, holding something behind his back. What the hell? Rose thought.

"Tiana, look," he said, helping her up so she could see the table. Sitting there was a silver platter in which he removed the lid. On the plate was a bunch of minced up fruits and vegetables. "I've been practicing my mincing, just like you showed me." Rose went from being scared to being confused and just plain freaked out. He put her back on the ground. "Although I think I still need a little more practice." He pulled out from behind him a kitchen knife, which caused Rose's eyes to widen in fear. Before she knew it, the knife slashed through her body. By the time he was done, parts of Rose's body were cut up into pieces, staining the floor with blood.


	17. Rapunzel

Mandy was so excited; she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been asked out by her long-time crush, and they were going on a date on Saturday. She wished that the week would just end already so she could be with him.

When Saturday finally came around, Zach picked up Mandy from her house, having given him her address earlier in the week, and they went out to dinner. "Hey Zach, I was wondering, since we only have a couple months left before we graduate, how come you decided to ask me out?"

"Well, because, honestly, I was afraid that if I didn't do it now, then I would never get the chance to go out on at least one date together."

Mandy's heart started beating slowly at the thought of his feelings for her. "But if that was the case, how come you never asked me out before?"

"Because I always hoped that you would come to me, that I could get to know you better before asking you out."

Her heart suddenly sped up as she perked up at what he said. "I felt the same way. I was always too scared to go to you, hoping that you would come to me."

"Really? I was too scared to go to you!" Zach reached his hands across the table and grabbed hers. "Ever since we were lab partners freshman year in biology I liked you."

"Me too."

"But I didn't want to seem too forward about it, and since I only ever saw you occasionally in passing, I thought that maybe you weren't interested in me."

"Of course I was. But since you never came up to me, I thought that you weren't interested in me."

"I just wish that I didn't wait so long to ask you out, that we still had more time together." Suddenly his phone rang. "I'll check it later; let it go to voicemail." Once the phone stopped ringing, he resumed. "So as I was saying…" He then let out a sigh of exasperation when his phone rang again. "Hold on a minute, let me see who's calling." He picked up the phone and the caller ID came up as blocked. "Let me just see what this person wants. I'll be right back," he said, stepping outside as he answered the phone.

Mandy seemed to be waiting forever for Zach to return. When she checked the time and saw that fifteen minutes had passed, she decided to go outside and see what was going on. She stepped outside to see that Zach wasn't there. "Zach? Where are you?" she asked as she looked around the restaurant, but there was no trace of him.

"He left," a voice responded. Mandy turned around and gasped as a man appeared from the shadows. "What do you mean?"

"Take a look," the man said pointing to the parking lot.

Mandy turned around and looked closely at the parking lot, noticing that Zach's car wasn't there anymore. "No," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fair trade for the girl with the golden hair." She gasped as she looked up at him, backing away as he approached her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that he liked you? What sensible person would wait this long to tell the person they love their feelings for them?"

"I don't understand."

"It was a set up. Why else would he abandon you like this?"

"No, you're lying!" Mandy tried to run past him to get away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her back against the wall. "Let me go, please!" He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and shoved it into her mouth, which stopped her from moving and caused her to pass out.

When she woke up, she found herself in an empty, windowless room. She was on the floor, but unlike every other victim who had been tied up with a rope, she was tied up with chains that were attached to a hook on the wall, as well as a bandana in her mouth. Also her outfit was now different; she was now wearing a pinkish-purple long-sleeved, just passed knee-length dress, along with her extremely long blond hair let down. She looked around to see the only other thing in the room besides her was a mirror that had fallen to the ground, causing the glass to have shattered.

Suddenly she looked up when she heard the door open and in walked the man from last night. She tried to stand up, but her chains kept her down, as she attempted to speak but only muffles came out. He knelt down in front of her. "At last, I have Rapunzel's magic hair all to myself," he said stroking her hair.

With a look of anger spreading across her face, she reached her leg around and kicked him in the side, causing him to loose balance and fall. After some more struggling, she somehow managed to lower the bandana from her mouth. "What the hell are you talking about? There is something incredibly wrong with you! What did you do to Zach? I know that you did something to him in order to get to me. So what is it you really want with me? Do you seriously think that I'm Rapunzel and that my hair is magic? If so then you seriously have problems!"

"You're right, I do. Alright then, I'm willing to make a deal with you. I'll let you go under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to stay here with me, forever. Never to step outside, and never to see another person again; to be mine to keep and to love."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because I can be the perfect lover if you give me the chance. I could be kind and gentile, I just need you to give yourself to me, to give me a chance, and I will show you that you could be happy with me if you accept."

Mandy grimaced at the thought of spending the rest of her life never seeing another person besides him. "After everything you've put me through, why do I have a hard time believing that? I would never want to spend the rest of my days with a monster like you."

"Then so be it." He picked up a broken piece of glass and inched it towards her neck. "If I can't have you, no one can." With that he slit her throat with the glass, and walked away as her body fell to the ground.


	18. Merida

It was a regular Tuesday afternoon. Kelly was doing her homework, minding her own business, when she heard her cell go off. It was a blocked number, but she decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

"Kelly, meet me in the park on Saturday. If you do not come, I will find you, and you will regret it."

"What the hell? Who is this?" Kelly demanded. But she heard the other end hang up. As she pressed the end button, she began to panic. It wasn't like she could just call him back since the caller ID was blocked. She didn't know what to do, whether she should go or not. Hopefully he'll call again, she thought. But nope, things remained silent all throughout the next day and the day after that.

Come Friday she didn't know what to do. Eventually she made up her mind; she decided to go, hoping to negotiate about whatever it was he wanted her for.

On Saturday she was about to head out. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the mall with friends."

"Okay, just don't be back too late." Kelly headed for the car. She was very grateful that her parents were so laid back and cool with whatever she did.

When she arrived at the park, she stood there, waiting for something to happen. "Kelly," the voice called. Kelly ran deeper into the less populated more foresty part of the park as the voice continued to call her name. Finally she was alone, with nothing but trees and bushes around her.

"Alright, I'm here!" she shouted to the emptiness around her. "What do you want with me?" But there was no response. Suddenly the still silence was broken when she felt someone attack her from behind, shoving a handkerchief to her mouth, causing her to pass out.

When she woke up, she found herself tied to a tree with a bandanna muffling her mouth. Also she was now wearing a long-sleeved, floor length dark bluish-green dress with gold puffs on the elbows. Her long wild mane of red curls was in her face, but her arms were tied and therefore she couldn't move it.

Her captor appeared before her with a bow and arrow in his hand, looking angrily at her. He dropped them down as he approached her so that they were face to face. All of a sudden he slapped her across the cheek. "How dare you," he growled. "How dare you even exist. Do you have any idea just what you are doing to little girls? You are teaching them that they don't need love; that they don't need a man to survive. Don't you know what that does to us guys? It's especially hard for guys like me to find love, but what you're doing is depriving women of the fact that they need a man in their life, therefore creating women who would rather be single than settle for someone like me. You are showing them that being a 'strong, independent woman' is a good thing when in fact it's wrong! Women are supposed to be pretty little things that provide love and kindness and gentleness, causing men to want to take care of them. You don't deserve the title of a princess, you do not have the elegance and the grace required to be one. Hell, you're not even a real Disney princess, you're Pixar, which is completely different!"

The man turned around and walked away, picking up the bow and arrow from the ground. Kelly's eyes widened as he positioned the arrow so that it pointed at her. He let the arrow go and with perfect precision it shot into the tree, having gone straight through her heart.

_**Author's Note: Alright, so now that all the victims have been killed off, the next chapter will begin the resolution as well as answering the questions of who the killer is, what he looks like, and why he's doing this. But before I answer these, I'm curious as to what you guys think the answers to those questions are. What does the movie in your mind of this story look like to you? What do you think he looks like? Why do you think he's doing all this? Keep in mind that I already know the answers to all of these questions, so your answers will not affect the outcome of the story. **_


	19. The Reunion

Emily sat at her desk overwhelmed with the amount of cases she had to deal with. For the last couple of months various girls in the area had gone missing, and each disappearance just kept piling on top of the other. She hadn't had a restful night since, receiving never-ending calls and emails and visits from family and friends asking for any updates. Whatever was going on though, it was definitely apparent that there was only one person or group of people behind this, otherwise they wouldn't have happened one right after the other. And whoever he or she or they were, they did a pretty good job at hiding the evidence and covering their trails because no one knew if any of these girls were locked up somewhere or even dead. Despite all the research and all the searching and investigating that she and her team have been doing for the last couple of months, still nothing turned up.

But what really caught Emily off was the fact that these girls all had nothing to do with each other. They were all different ages, came from different backgrounds, went to different schools, none of them had ever met any of the others. So what was the connection between these eighteen different girls? What was the motive for having them taken? No one was able to figure it out.

When Emily saw that it was eight o'clock, she bolted out of the office for her car. She loved her job as an investigator, but considering the recent circumstances, she was getting tired of having to constantly deal with everyone asking for updates every day. But she had somewhere to be, so she was hoping that by going she could get her mind off of everything, even if it was only for a couple hours. "Please don't be there, please don't be there," she whispered to herself as she drove.

Finally she arrived at her destination. She parked her car and like everyone else who had just arrived, filed into the building. Hanging above the entrance read a sign: "Welcome back class of 02!" As she looked around, she wasn't surprised to see how little her high school had changed in the last ten years. When she walked into the gym it looked just like the way it did ten years ago when she won the title of prom queen.

Emily was getting a drink when she heard her name being called. She turned around and running towards her was her best friend. "Oh my God, Lindsey I haven't seen you in forever!" Emily exclaimed as they hugged each other.

"Of course I wouldn't miss this! I flew back just so I could come tonight."

"So how are the wedding plans going?"

"Great! Wait a minute, you've never actually met my fiancé yet, have you?" Emily shook her head. "Hold on, I'll be right back." As her friend ran off, Emily surveyed the room. Good, I don't see him, she thought. Hopefully he's not here.

Lindsey returned with a handsome man. "Emily, this is my fiancé Johnny. Johnny, this is Emily, one of my bridesmaids." The two of them shook hands. "So Emmy, where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, there is no boyfriend."

"Oh, fiancé then?"

"Nope."

"Husband?!"

"Nope."

"So you're playing it single then?"

"Uh huh."

"That's not like you. How come you're still single? For as long as I've practically known you you've always had a boyfriend."

"I had a couple boyfriends in college, but afterwards I became more invested in my career, so I never really had a chance to find a serious relationship. But you know what? I kind of don't want one, I'm happy being single."

"Did I just hear correctly that the pretty and popular Emily Swanson is single?" came a voice from behind her. Emily saw her friend look at the man standing behind her in disgust while she didn't want to open her eyes and turn around to face the horror. Damn it, she thought, he's here. Standing behind her was none other than Michael Dibson.

Back in high school, Emily was the most popular girl in school. Guys were always after her, and because of that she spent all four years of school in a never-ending string of relationships. And unlike most popular girls who were cruel, she was kind and friendly to everyone, or at least almost everyone.

It was about a couple of weeks after freshman year started, Emily saw a bunch of guys beating up this one kid. So being the kind person she was, she decided to put an end to it. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded to the leader of the group. "Why are you beating this poor guy?"

"Come on, look at him," he said pointing to the victim. "Look how easy he is."

"And that's a good reason to hurt him?"

"What's it to you? You don't have feelings for the loser, do you?"

"I never said that!"

"Hey guys check this out! It's beauty and the geek!"

Emily's face turned red as the guys laughed at her. She looked down at the boy who was still recovering from the beatings. Finally she couldn't handle it anymore. She shoved the leader against the wall. "Listen to me you son of a bitch. This poor guy has done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve this. But you on the other hand do." And with that she punched him in the face.

When she let the guy go, he fell to the ground. "Come on guys," he said standing up. "This isn't worth it." And with that they walked away.

Emily bent down to help the guy gather his stuff and hand him his glasses. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because you looked like you were in trouble and I wanted to help. I hate it when people mistreat others for no good reason."

"Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me before."

"It's no problem. I'm Emily."

"I'm Michael."

Emily got a good look at Michael. He was definitely anything but attractive, being overweight with glasses, braces, and horrible acne, on top of just being an all around not good-looking person. "Well Michael, it was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I must be going."

"Yes, well, hopefully I'll see you around again?"

"Sure." Emily smiled as she turned around to leave. "See ya."

And see him she did. In fact she saw him everywhere to the point that she didn't think a single corner of school was safe from him. It was no secret that he was obsessed with her; everyone in the school knew it. And at first she tried being nice about her disinterest in him, but after a certain point stopped being nice since he never seemed to take a hint to the point that her tolerance of him later became fear and hatred.

Back in the present, Emily dreaded the idea of turning around, but knew that she had to. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him. What she saw was indeed better than in high school, but not by much. The glasses and braces were gone, the acne had cleared up, and he had lost weight, although he was still on the heavier side. But that still didn't change the fact that he was still incredibly unattractive. In fact it was a little sad that because of his appearance, he looked like he was about five to ten years older despite only being twenty-eight. "Hello Michael," she said sternly.

"Emily," Michael replied smiling a creepy smile. "I almost didn't recognize you without a boyfriend stuck to you."

"What do you want?" she asked folding her arms.

Michael's smile faded. "To talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"I'm still not interested in you," Emily said turning to walk away.

Michael grabbed her wrist. "Please just listen to what I have to say," he said leading her somewhere more private.

"Alright, what is it?"

"As you know it was no secret that I may have had a little crush on you in high school."

"A little?"

"Okay, a huge crush on you. Anyways ever since then I've gotten over it."

"Good, I'm glad."

"And I was hoping that you would be here tonight so that I could tell you that I was an idiot back then for the way I approached things with you, and I kind of wish that things could have been different between us. Like if I never had you as a girlfriend, I would've at least liked to have gotten to know you better as a person rather than some girl I idolized. And since we've both matured since then, I was hoping that we could start over, not as lovers, or even as friends, but as acquaintances just getting to know each other for the first time."

Emily was shocked by all of this. She was expecting him to be all over her like before, but she was pleasantly surprised at how much Michael seemed to have changed. She still didn't want anything to do with him, but at the same time she felt that by rejecting his offer she was holding on to some petty grudge that apparently he had let go of. "I'd like that."

Michael smiled. "Great. How about after the reunion is over I'll take you out for a drink."

"Sure, why not."

"Perfect. Well then I better let you get back to socializing Miss Popular. Oh, and by the way, don't think too much into this. It's not so much a date as it is two people who are starting over."

As the night went on and people were heading out, Emily and Michael left together. "So where are we going?" Emily asked.

"You'll see."

When they finally arrived at their destination, Emily got out of the car and looked up in awe. "This is where you live?" she asked gaping at the huge house in front of her. It wasn't big enough to be considered a mansion, but it was big enough.

"Yup, I've lived in this place my whole life. Would you have changed your mind about me back then if you knew how loaded I was?"

"I don't think anything would've changed my mind about you back then. So if you've lived here your whole life, then do your parents still live here with you?"

"No, they're both dead."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"They died in a car crash a few years ago."

"So it's just you alone in this place?"

"Yup."

"But wait, I thought you were taking me out. Why are we here?"

"Because I thought that we would have the drink here. I figured it would be a lot quieter than if we went to some bar or something. Please, make yourself comfortable. What would you like to drink?"

"I'm fine with anything," Emily said as she sat down on the couch.

Michael joined her after a couple minutes holding two full glasses. "How would you like the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Emily accepted the glass. "To us, for starting over." They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"You know, I was actually dreading seeing you again tonight. But you know what? I'm actually kind of glad that I saw you again."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I spent so long hating you that I never really got a chance to know you. But now…"

Emily suddenly felt her head spinning. "Emily?" Michael asked concerned, putting his glass down. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel…" Her glass slipped to the floor as she swooned and collapsed onto his lap. Just as she was closing her eyes, she swore that she could see Michael smiling an evil smile as she blacked out.


	20. The Conclusion

When Emily woke up she saw that she was now in an elaborately decorated bedroom. She looked out the window to see that it was still dark out. As she sat up, she saw that she was now wearing a fancy pink gown, as well as feeling a tiara on her head. She got up to look in the mirror and saw that she was wearing the same dress that she wore to prom senior year. She made her way to the door when she realized just how loud a sound her dress made when she moved. So she found a pair of scissors and cut up the dress in a way that she could move around and not draw attention to herself. She took off her tiara, grabbed a flashlight, and reached for the door, which to her surprise was open.

As she wandered the dark hallways, one of the rooms she passed was an empty windowless room. But what really caught her attention was another bedroom. She walked in, closed the door behind her, and looked around with her flashlight. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself. She had never seen so much Disney merchandise in one place before.

She made her way over to the desk and looked through his drawers. She pulled out a magazine that was already open with a picture of Michael in it. The headline read, "Man banned from every Disney park in the world." She flipped to the cover to see that the magazine was dated from a year and a half ago before proceeding to read the article.

"Twenty-seven-year-old Michael Dibson of California is no longer allowed to enter any Disney theme park anywhere in the world. An annual Disneyland passholder for years, he was caught stalking and trying to flirt with cast members portraying face characters, before allegedly attempting to kidnap, or in some cases, rape them. When asked in court why he did this, he responded, 'I just wanted a Disney princess, a real Disney princess, to have for my own. I wanted someone young and beautiful who would love me, someone who was perfect, like them.' Wanting to guarantee safety for all cast members, a restraining order has been issued for Michael, prohibiting him from visiting any other Disney park to make sure that he doesn't try the same thing again at a different park. He is currently sentenced to one year of prison as punishment for his crime."

Emily put the magazine back when she noticed a notebook in the same drawer. She opened it up and gasped when she looked inside. Inside were pictures of every Disney couple, but cut and pasted over their faces were pictures of her and Michael's faces. She continued to flip through the notebook when she saw something else that caught her attention. She found a list of names, along with addresses, phone numbers, schools, and other information. "Oh my god," she whispered again, for the names in the notebook were all the girls that she had been looking for. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. How was she going to break it to their families that they were all dead? But more importantly, how was she going to escape and catch Michael?

She continued to look around when she eventually came across the basement. When she opened the door, she recoiled a bit from the horrible smell that wafted through. But fighting on, she made her way down and looked in horror at what she saw. The room was filled entirely with corpses, and they were all dressed like Disney characters. There was a glass coffin with a corpse inside dressed as Snow White, a disembodied Cinderella, Mulan, and Tiana, a beheaded Alice, Pocahontas tied to a pillar with a bullet wound in her, a burnt Esmeralda, a Rapunzel with a slit throat, a Merida with an arrow in her chest, and just regular corpses lying on the ground of Eilonwy, Belle, Meg, Jane, and Giselle. She also found a bolted up coffin and a giant hourglass with a door that she assumed had more corpses in it.

Just as she turned to leave, standing in the doorway was none other than Michael, who was holding a knife. "There you are princess," he said with an evil smile. "I see you've found my collection."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you said you were over me!"

"I had to say that. If I didn't, would you have agreed to coming with me?"

"Of course not! But Michael, why did you do all of this?"

"Because of you! All of this is because of you!"

"I don't understand. How is all of this because of me?"

Michael started approaching her as she backed away against the wall. "My whole life, I always wanted someone to love me, someone perfect. And how much more perfect could you get than with a Disney princess? They are the ideal, perfect women; young, beautiful, kind, sweet, gentle, loving. And that's what you are; you are my real-life Disney princess. It's no wonder everyone fell in love with you; you are too perfect to resist. But because you deprived me of my happy ending, I felt that I should deprive every other perfect girl like you theirs."

"But these aren't characters, these are real girls whose lives have been ripped away for no reason other than the fact that you're insane enough to go through the trouble of putting them through all of this."

"They were the real things, why else would they look so perfectly like them?"

"Do you hear yourself? There is something incredibly wrong with you and you need serious help."

"The only thing I need is you." He pressed her against the wall, holding the knife to her neck. "And now that I have you, I am never letting you go."

"What exactly do you want with me?"

"I want to love you, to take care of you, to spend the rest of my days with you. I would've been ten times a better boyfriend than anyone else who had you because I love you."

"You don't love me. You worship me; you're obsessed with me. But you don't love me. If you did, you would've bothered to get to know me and love me for the person I am rather than idolize me like one of your characters. And you know what the sad part is? Like an idiot I actually believed everything you told me tonight, and I was willing to give you that second chance, thinking that you had matured enough to deserve it. And if you hadn't done all of this, I would've given you that chance. But now because of your blind devotion to me that has caused all of this, I never want to be with you."

Michael pressed his face against hers. "I don't care what you want. All I want is to have you all to myself, and now that I have you I am never going to let you go." Emily shivered as he caressed his fingers along her cheek down to her neck. He moved the knife away from her neck as he grabbed it, forcing her to look at him.

"If you really loved me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't do this to me. You talk of wanting love, my love, but that's not what you really want. What you want is a doll, a perfect little thing for you to possess."

"And yet a doll cannot me love back."

"Nothing will ever love you back. Answer me this, even though I made it very clear to you that I have no interest in you, why do you continue to want me so badly?"

"Because you are the embodiment of perfection, no other girl could match up to you, and it killed me to see you every day knowing that I could never have you. I know that I'm the exact opposite of a prince charming, but I was hoping that by showing you just how much you meant to me you would eventually learn to love me in return."

Something in Emily's face changed. "I still can't believe that I am so important to you that you would go this far just to have me."

"I would do anything to have you, to make you mine."

Emily started to tear up. "Honestly, part of the reason I always hated you so much was because I was scared of you. I was afraid you would hurt me."

"Oh, no my dear. I could never hurt you. I would kill anyone who ever dared to lay a finger on you."

"You say that you don't want to hurt me, and yet you hold a knife to my neck."

"I wasn't going to hurt you. It was the only way I could force you to listen to me, to stay with me." He forced her into an embrace, tears welling in his eyes too. "All I want is to protect you." He pulled away to look at her, holding her down by placing his hands on her shoulders. "The world beyond this place is dark and cruel, but here we could be happy together and never have to deal with it again."

Emily took a step towards him, cupping his face in her hand. "You poor, poor man. All you wanted was love, my love."

"More than anything."

"Well to be fair, I never did give you a proper chance. And since it appears as if I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, now might be the best time to start."

"But I thought you said that you would never love me, no matter what I do."

"Yes, but things may change."

"So what are you saying?"

"I feel as if I were too quick to judge you. You do need serious help, there's no doubt about that, but again, according to you I am the cure and I can make you better."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"By doing this." Emily reached up, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. Michael held her tight, not wanting to let go, as tears were flowing out of him.

When she pulled away, he looked down, not wanting her to see him so vulnerable. He then fell onto his knees, clutching the bottom of her dress and staining it with his tears. "Oh Emily, my dear, sweet, beautiful Emily. I don't deserve you."

"You're right, you don't!" Emily kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall over. She then bent down to grab his keys from his pocket, and ran to the door. Just before he could stand up, she slammed the door and locked him in. "Like I would ever love you," she said under her breath as she grabbed her stuff, along with the evidence proving Michael's guilt, and headed out.

She took note of the address before taking off in Michael's car back to the school to retrieve her own. Once she got her car back she drove to the police station, where she showed them Michael's notebook of information and told them that she had locked him in his basement after holding her hostage before they went back to her place.

When they got back, Emily unlocked the basement door. They found Michael lying on the floor, his face red from so much crying. He looked up to see her and the police pointing guns towards him. "I know why you're here," he said standing up. "Go ahead and arrest me. Do whatever you want with me. I've done all that I planned to do, so there's nothing worth stopping."

The policed handcuffed him and led him outside. "Wait, before I go, all I ask is for one final word to Miss. Swanson." They looked over at Emily, who gave them the okay, and led him to her. "I'm sorry that it all had to come to this."

"I am too."

"Right before you kissed me, you didn't mean any of what you had said to me, about possibly giving me that second chance, did you?"

"No I didn't."

"You know, I spent so long trying to find real-life Disney princesses, feeling jealous of their princes and their happy endings, all because the princess of my dreams refused me. But for one moment, I finally got to live my dream, to be with you and know what it feels like to be loved by a real-life Disney princess. And even if it wasn't real for you, it was real for me. And for that, I am forever grateful to you." He bowed to her before the police shoved him away into the car.

Emily looked on as he looked over his shoulder at her and they drove away. Once they were gone, she got into her car. Before she could turn it on, she began to cry, feeling overwhelmed that she was the reason for so many lives gone and just how much of an impact that she had on someone. Despite her hatred, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, even to the point that she began to find herself missing him a little bit, as much as she hated to admit it. She looked up at the house one last time before driving away, feeling haunted by the thought of Michael Dibson's never-ending obsession with her.


End file.
